


A Legendary Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Children, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ava and Sara are starting their most legendary adventure yet, parenthood. One shots in the life of the Lance family through the years.





	1. The Start of a Legendary Adventure

****2024****

Sara sighed as she watched the rioters run through the streets. Team Arrow had enlisted the help of the Legends to handle the riot that was happening thanks to their bad guy of the year. She would rather be home with her wife of three years, but instead, she was standing on a rooftop with Nora Darhk. Nate and Ray were a few blocks over, while Zari helped Felicity do some hacking. She had left Mick on the ship, the riot was doing alright without his help.

 

"It would be great if something would actually happen, not just panic," Nora groaned, sitting down on the roof's ledge. Sara agreed as she joined her. So far, nothing had happened that required their work. "Maybe we should go on patrol, make sure it stays this quiet." Sara gave her a skeptical look.

 

"As long as we don't go looking for trouble," the captain told her. Nora rolled her eyes but dropped down to the fire escape below. Sara followed. They started to walk around, avoiding the panicking people, making sure they weren't causing real trouble. A few blocks from where they had started, Sara and Nora, heard something.

 

"It sounds like a baby," Nora said, and Sara rolled her eyes. They turned a corner into an alley where the crying was coming from.

 

"I know what a baby sounds like, Nora. Why is it in an alley?" Sara said. They didn't have to search for very long before the two Legends came across the wailing infant wrapped in a blanket laid on top of a pile of garbage bags.

 

"What the hell?" Nora asked.

 

"This baby is a newborn," Sara said, examining the little one, "She still has the umbilical cord. Ew, and she's covered in... fluids." Sara rewrapped the baby girl and picked her up.

 

"Where's the mother?"

 

"Not here. Let's take her to the hospital." Sara and Nora exited the alley, and the captain walked Nora through hotwiring a car to drive them to Starling General. They rushed into the Emergency Room and got the little girl checked in. Sara called Felicity to tell her she and Nora weren't in the field. Then she called Ava.

 

"Sara? Are you okay?" Ava answered the phone. Anytime her wife was in the field without her she was worried.

 

"I'm fine Aves," Sara replied, "I didn't even get to fight anyone. But I _am_ at Starling General."

 

"What?! Why are you at the hospital?" Ava panicked.

 

"Nora and I found an abandoned baby," Sara replied, "we brought her in. I was calling to see if you would come sit with me? I want to send Nora back into the field.”

 

"An abandoned baby? Of course! I'll be right there!" Ava said, and Sara smiled.

 

"Be careful," Sara hung up the phone and turned to Nora, "Turn your coms back on and see where they need you. I'll wait here." The Legend smiled and rushed out of the waiting room. Sara wasn't alone for long, about twenty minutes later, Ava entered the waiting room dressed in yoga pants and an old S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirt. She was carrying a small duffle bag. They kissed in greeting.

 

"I brought you a change of clothes," Ava said, handing her wife the bag. Sara smiled in thanks and went to change when she got back, Ava was talking to a doctor, "Oh Sara!" Ava smiled and turned back to the doctor again, "This is my wife, she is the one who found her." The doctor turned to Sara and shook her hand. The doctor had long, red hair tied back in a high ponytail. Freckles were scattered across her face.

 

"Mrs. Lance, I'm Doctor Gould," the red-head greeted, "Thank you for bringing her in. She would have frozen out there," she shook her head, "Leaving a baby outside at the end of January."

 

"Is she going to be okay?" Sara asked.

 

"Oh yes, she is going to be just fine," the doctor replied, "Have you spoken to the detectives from SVU yet?" Sara shook her head, "I will send them your way." The couple sat as the doctor left, and a few minutes later, they were joined by detectives. Sara answered all of their questions. When they stood to leave, Ava spoke.

 

"What's going to happen to her?"

 

"A social worker has been called in," one of the men answered.

 

"Can we speak with them?" Ava asked, and Sara gave her a confused look. What was she on about?

 

"If she's here, she's in the nursery," the other detective told them. He explained the way to the nursery before they took their leave. Sara followed Ava through the hospital. In the nursery, a business-type woman was speaking with Dr. Gould. The doctor saw them through the window and pointed to the door behind her. There, they were joined by the women.

 

"Mrs. Bowers, this is Ava and Sara Lance," Dr. Gould introduced, "Sara is the one who brought the infant," she turned to the couple, "Mrs. Bowers is from Social Services." Julie Bowers extended her arm to shake their hands. She was a short, skinny, middle-aged woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair.

 

"It's nice to meet you."

 

"You as well," Ava said, "I was wondering what was going to happen with the baby?" Sara had been curious about Ava's intrigue with the infant, but she thought she finally understood. She and Ava had been talking about extending their family. They had been talking about adoption and had even been approved to become foster parents. It seemed that Ava was interested in this particular baby.

 

"She will be going to one of the group homes when she is discharged," Mrs. Bowers replied.

 

"A group home?" the captain questioned, "Wouldn't it be better to place her in a foster home? Somewhere she could get more individualized care?"

 

"Yes," Mrs. Bowers agreed, "But not many homes are willing to take a child so young. It would take time that I don’t have to find one.”

 

"We'll take her," Ava said, "We'd like to just adopt her." Sara looked at her wife in bewilderment. It was one thing to think about adoption, but it was another to hear Ava say it out loud.

 

"I can't just let you adopt her. I have to be sure that you are capable of taking care of a child," Mrs. Bowers shook her head.

 

"We're already licensed, foster parents," Sara informed her, and Mrs. Bowers looked a bit relieved. She pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of her purse.

 

"Give me your names again and your phone numbers. I will give you a call when I have news." The couple did as they were asked and watched her go. They stayed to watch the little girl sleep peacefully in her plastic bassinet for a while before they headed for home.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ava and Sara were cuddled together on their couch watching a movie. Snack bowls were empty in front of them on the coffee table. Even though it was afternoon, the two of them were still in their pajamas. Ava's phone ringing interrupted the movie.

 

"This is Ava Lance," she answered professionally since she didn't know the number.

 

"Mrs. Lance, it's Julie Bowers. It looks like you and Sara are going to be mommies."

 

"Oh my god! Really?" Ava exclaimed, making Sara jump.

 

"Yes, really," Mrs. Bowers chuckled, "Meet me at the hospital tomorrow at one? We'll fill out all the paperwork, and then you will be able to take her home."

 

"Yes, thank you! One o'clock tomorrow, we will be there. Goodbye!" Ava said, "We're going to be mommies!" The couple celebrated, hugging and kissing each other. When Sara pulled away from Ava, she saw that Ava's happy face had been replaced with one of terror.

 

"Aves? What's the matter?" Sara asked. She watched as her wife stood and grabbed their snack bowls, "Ava?"

 

"Get dressed," Ava said, "We have to go shopping! We need everything!" Sara watched as she went to the stairs, but she turned back before ascending them, "Come on, Sara! Get dressed!" Sara quickly followed her wife up the stairs.

 

Hours later, Sara and Ava stood in the spare room, watching as Ray and Nate were putting together a crib. The changing table/dresser was already set up against the opposite wall. Nora and Zari were placing changing supplies and clothes into the drawers. Mick was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner drinking a beer. Gary was in the living room with Oliver Queen putting together another changing table. Felicity was in the master bedroom setting up the bassinet she and Oliver were giving them.

 

"Are you two just going to stand there all night or are you going to help us?" Zari asked indignantly. Sara cuddled into Ava's side, and Ava wrapped her arms around her. Sara shrugged.

 

"It looks like you've got it covered," Sara smiled. Zari rolled her eyes but continued to fold the onesies.

 

* * *

"Alright," Mrs. Bowers said, they were nearly done with their paperwork, "Do you have a name picked out yet?" The couple shared a look and nodded.

 

"Laurel. Laurel Gideon Lance," Sara said happily.

 

"Laurel Lance?" Mrs. Bowers asked, "Like the Black Canary?" Ava nodded and answered for her wife.

 

"Yes. Laurel was Sara's sister," Mrs. Bowers' eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

"Okay," Mrs. Bowers had them sign a few more papers, "You are now the mothers of a two-day-old baby girl. Congratulations." The mothers hugged the woman, and a nurse brought them their daughter. They sat in the conference room, with Laurel in Ava's arms. Neither of them could look away from the little girl.

 

"This is going to be quite the adventure," Ava said, and Sara hummed in agreement.

 

"A legendary adventure.”


	2. Snapshots of the First year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bits of Laurel's first year

**2 Months Old**

 

The home of Ava and Sara Lance had always been clean, between the occupants working constantly and Ava's need to clean everything when she is stressed, it was pristine. That is until they brought their daughter home.In the two months since Laurel had come home, the house had become a mess. Burp rags, blankets, and onesies lay everywhere, half-full bottles were on every flat surface, and the laundry room had several piles of dirty clothes. So, when Felicity Smoak let herself and her daughter into the townhome, she was shocked.

 

"Dirty," Megan said as she was set down onto the floor.

 

"Yeah," Felicity said, "It's worse than your brother's room huh?" the toddler nodded.

 

"Aves? Sra?" the little girl asked.

 

"They're probably upstairs. Let's go find out." Felicity helped her daughter climb the stairs. They entered the master bedroom and found both Sara and Ava asleep in their bed while Laurel was starting to fuss in the bassinet. Felicity picked her up, "Hey. It's alright, Sweet Girl. It looks like you tired your mommies out. Come on Meg, let's let Ava and Sara get some sleep."

 

Sara woke to silence for the first time in months, and it was lovely. She groaned as she stretched. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table and gasped. She smacked her wife's arm.

 

"Ava! Wake up! We've slept for six hours! Get up! It's one o'clock!" Ava's eyes popped open, and she sat up.

 

"What? How did we sleep that long?" she rushed over to the bassinet, "Sara! Where's Laurel?"

 

"What do you mean where's Laurel? She was right there!"

 

"Well, she's not now!" The couple ran down the stairs but stopped abruptly. Felicity Smoak was sitting on their couch, feeding Laurel while Megan napped next to her. The room was spotless.

 

"Felicity?" Sara said in disbelief, and the woman smiled at the infant in her arms.

 

"It looks like your mommies are finally up!" Felicity said to Laurel.

 

"How long have you been here?" Ava asked as she sat down in the armchair. Sara sat across her lap.

 

"We got here at nine-thirty," Felicity answered, "It seemed you two were exhausted, so I let you sleep while I watched Laurel and cleaned your house. You should look into getting a maid by the way."

 

"Yeah, probably," Sara said, "Thank you, Felicity."

 

"What were you doing here anyway?" Ava asked.

 

"Coming to check on you actually,"Felicity chuckled, “Your welcome.” Sara rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

**7 Months Old**

 

Sara sat in the parlor going over the paperwork for the Legends' last mission. Ever since they had officially teamed up with the Time Bureau, she had to file a report on every anachronism they handled. In the middle of the room, Laurel sat on a blanket surrounded by her toys babbling to herself. Sara couldn't help but smile.

 

"Are you having fun over there Sprout?" Sara asked, and the baby giggled and clapped. Mick entered the room.

 

"Captain, Mini Captain," the man growled.

 

"What do you want Mick?" Sara asked.

 

"We need another bathroom." Sara put her pen down and looked up at him.

 

"We've talked about this Mick. No one knows how to turn any of the compartments into a bathroom," Sara sighed, walking around the desk to lean on the front of it. Laurel got on her hands and knees and started rocking back and forth. She had been doing this for a couple weeks now.

 

"But, maybe one of the suits knows how."

 

"I'm sorry. Did you just propose we give the Waverider to the Time Bureau? You don't even like it when my wife is on the ship!" Mick was about to answer but instead looked down at his feet.

 

"What's she doing?" Sara looked down and found her daughter sitting at the arson's feet smacking his leg. Sara looked over to the blanket and back down to Laurel. Sara gasped and kneeled down.

 

"Did you cawl over here? Are you mobile now?" The infant looked at her, smiled, then crawled the couple feet to her. Sara happily picked the girl up and kissed her cheek.

 

Later that day, Ava sat at her desk at the Time Bureau when a portal opened into the middle of her office. She could tell it was the Waverider but was confused that no one was walking through it. And was even more confused when it closed, but she just shook her head and went back to work. The director jumped when something pulled on her pant leg. She pushed away from the desk and sighed when she saw it was Laurel.

 

"Snowflake? How did you?" Laurel answered her question by crawling toward her, "Oh my god! You're crawling!" She scooped the baby up and used her Time Courier to go to the Waverider. Sara was sitting there waiting for them. "When did she start that?"

 

"About an hour ago," Sara replied, "She crawled over to Mick."

 

"Really? Mick?" Ava asked worriedly.

 

"What can I say? Mick's her favorite." And it was true, out of all the Legends, with the exception of her mother, she preferred to be in the bald man's arms. Ava sighed and looked at her daughter.

 

"I hope that changes soon." Laurel smiled and put her hand in her mouth.

 

**9 Months Old**

 

It was one of the few weekends that all of the Lances were home. Both of the women had worked late the night before, so they had taken the day to rest. So, the family of three sat on the floor in the living room playing. The mothers were encouraging their daughter to say her first word.

 

"Come on Laurel, say 'Ma-ma,'" Ava said, making a stuffed bear dance, "Mama."

 

"No, say, 'Mommy. Mommy," Sara chanted, clapping her hands with every syllable, "Mommy. Mommy." Laurel just giggled and clapped her hands. The baby babbled at her mothers. Sara sighed, "You're not going to say anything for us, are you Sprout?" Laurel continued her babbling. Ava also sighed and put the bear down.

 

"I'm going to make lunch," Ava said. She got up and walked to the kitchen. Laurel watched her go, a small pout on her face. After lunch, Sara was doing the dishes while Ava used a baby wipe to get the pureed peas off Laurel's face. Ava's phone ringing pulled her away. Laurel reached for her as she walked away. She returned, agitated; she grabbed her keys.

 

"I have to go into work," Ava growled, “Everyone’s favorite idiot named Gary thought it was a good idea to send trainees into the field. Now a Level One is a Level Eight. I'll be back." Laurel started to whine as Ava kissed Sara, then her. "I know Snowflake, I love you, I'll be back soon.”

 

"Ma-ma!" Laurel cried as Ava was about to leave the room. Ava stopped, and Sara turned to look at her, "MA-MA!" Ava rushed over and picked her up. Laurel stopped crying once she was in the woman's arms; she cuddled into her, "Ma-ma."

 

"You said your first word!" Ava cheered, "And it was mama!" She kissed Laurel's head multiple times in celebration.

 

**One Year**

 

Ava woke to the sound of babbling coming from the baby monitor on her bedside table. She turned over and saw on the video monitor that Laurel was standing in her crib. The tall blonde turned back over and saw that her wife was still asleep. Ava slipped out of bed and crossed the hall to the nursery.

 

"Ma-ma!" Laurel cheered when she saw her mother enter the room. Ava picked her up to carry her to the changing table.

 

"Good morning Snowflake!" Ava said, "Do you know what today is? Today's your birthday!"

 

Hours later, the Lance household was decorated with light and dark blue balloons and streamers. The guests included Dinah Lance, all of the Legends, John, Lyla, and J.J., Oliver, Felicity, William, and Megan, Gary, Jax and Martina, and Thea. Laurel was dressed in a onesie with Beebo on it with words saying, "It's my Ba-ba-ba-birthday!" and a pair of dark blue leggings. The girl had sat with her mothers and watched as they opened her presants. And now, Dinah was helping her daughter-in-law get the cake and ice cream together while Sara strapped Laurel into her highchair.

 

Ava carried over a small cake that had Beebo's face on it. It had a "1" candle sticking out of where his nose should have been. She placed it down on the tray in front of Laurel and she lit the candle, everyone started to sing. The mothers helped her blow out the candle and let her destroy the cake. While Dinah passed out slices of cake with ice cream to the guests. Sara and Ava happily watched their daughter cover herself in chocolate cake and even took bites that Laurel offered them. It was a great first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Got ideas? Tell me!


	3. The Making of a Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel becomes a big sister

Three-year-old Laurel was being held in her mommy's arms while The Legends, Team Flash, and Team Arrow all stood in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs watching a hologram of Supergirl and her sister ask for their help. A group of former alien prisoners had escaped, and they needed everyone's help. The little girl didn't care though, she just wanted to play, so she was wriggling, fighting to be put down. Two-year-old Nora was over in the corner playing on a blanket.

 

"Down. Please, Mommy," Laurel whined, "Down!" Sara leaned down so she could speak to her.

 

"You can go play with Nora. Don't touch anything other than her toys. Uncle Cisco wouldn't be pleased if you broke any of his toys," the mother said, and Laurel nodded.

 

"Okay, Mommy." Sara stood back up, and Laurel set off to explore the room. She couldn't ever remember being in S.T.A.R. Labs, so playing with the other little girl in the room was the last thing on her mind. Laurel walked around the adults examining everything, the three-year-old found a table and stood on her tip toes to see what was on it. Vaguely, she heard her Uncle Ollie start to talk. On the table, she saw a tablet, so she reached for that; Laurel smiled when she was able to get a hold of it. She was about to take it off the table when she was suddenly lifted from the ground. She smiled when she saw it was her Aunt Caitlin.

 

"What have you got there Little One?" Caitlin asked, and the toddler held up her device.

 

"A dablet," Laurel replied. Caitlin unlocked the pad for her.

 

"Do you know what this tablet does?" Caitlin asked, and Laurel shook her head. Caitlin tapped one of the buttons on the app, and a light above them turned off; the little girl looked shocked. She touched the same button and clapped and giggled when the light turned back on. Laurel then proceeded to hit all of the small squares making all of the lights in the room flash on and off.

 

"Judging by the light show going on, I'd say this meeting is over," Oliver chuckled, "Everyone pack and we will meet back here tomorrow morning. We're heading to Earth Thirty-eight." Everyone dispersed, and Sara came over to take her daughter from the doctor.

 

"I see you found yourself a toy," Sara said, "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" The lights were still flickering even though Laurel had been passed to her mother, "What do you say to Aunt Caitlin for letting you play with that?" The blonde took the tablet from Laurel and handed it to the doctor.

 

"T'anks Aun' Cait," Laurel said happily.

 

"You're welcome Sweetie," Caitlin replied. She and Sara conversed a bit longer before Sara took her daughter to the Waverider.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hello! I'm home!" Sara yelled as she and her guests entered her townhome. They had been on Earth Thirty-eight for four days, and she was so happy to be home.

 

"MOMMY!!" Laurel squealed, running into the foyer from the living room heading straight for her ex-assassin mother, "Mama! Mommy's home!" Sara picked her daughter up and kissed her all over her face. Ava came in and pulled her wife and daughter close. While Sara had missed them, Ava missed her even more, worried that her wife wouldn't be coming back home. It took a while for anyone to notice the three women standing behind the captain. "Who're you?" Laurel asked. Both mothers turned to look at the blonde, raven, and auburn haired women. All of them were smiling at them sweetly, the blonde adjusted her glasses.

 

"These are my friends, the ones that I went to go help. This is Kara, her wife,Lena, and her sister, Alex. They came home with me because they can help Mama and me with something. Well, Alex and Lena can, Kara just wanted to come along," Sara explained, Kara rolled her eyes, and Ava gave her wife a curious look, "I will let them explain while I give Sprout here a bath and get her ready for bed." Sara took Laurel upstairs, and Ava poured everyone a glass of wine.

 

Kara, Lena, and Alex stayed on Earth One for a week. A couple weeks later, Laurel spent a week at Oliver and Felicity's while her mothers both went to Earth Thirty-eight for a week. For a couple weeks after that, Laurel thought that her mommies were acting weird. She even saw them celebrating that her mama had gone to the bathroom. Her mama had stopped going into the field to beat up the bad guys, she was always sick, and sleepy all the time. None of it made sense to the newly turned four-year-old until the middle of March when her mommies invited everyone to dinner at a restaurant that would take such a large party. In the middle of the meal, both of the mothers stood to get everyone's attention.

 

"So, you guys may be wondering why we asked you all out to dinner tonight," Sara said, "We are celebrating."

 

"And what are we celebrating?" Felicity asked, "Not that we really need a reason. I just... you know what, I'm just going to let you tell us."

 

"We are celebrating," Ava said, "because I am pregnant." The restaurant erupted into cheers and clapping. Laurel was confused, so she turned to her Aunt Thea who was sitting two seats over from her. Her grandma had gotten up to hug her mommies.

 

"Aun' Thea?" the toddler asked, "Wha's pregnan' mean?" Thea moved to the seat in between them. 

 

"It means," Thea said, "That right now, your mama has a baby in her belly." Laurel looked back at Ava, then back to Thea with the cutest look of doubt the brunette had ever seen.

 

"It don't look like there's a baby in there," she said.

 

"It's very small right now," Thea explained, "But over the next few months, it's going to get bigger, and you'll be able to tell."

 

"How'd it get in dere?" Thea sat uncomfortably for a few moments.

 

"Science."

 

"Like Uncle Ray?"

 

"It's a different kind of science than what Ray does." Laurel nodded then turned to her mama who was standing next to her talking to Aunt Lyla. She poked her back to get her attention. Ava turned and got to eye level with the four-year-old.

 

"Yes, Snowflake?" Ava asked, tucking some blonde hair behind her daughter's ear.

 

"You got a baby in your belly?" Laurel asked making the mother smile.

 

"I do," Ava nodded, "You're going to be a big sister."

 

* * *

 

"Alright," Sara said as she carried Laurel into her and Ava's bedroom, "We have one clean little girl, who is ready to paint your belly." Ava was six and a half months pregnant now and for some quality time with her mama and baby sister the mothers had Laurel applying belly butter to Ava's stomach to prevent stretch marks. They called it painting. Ava was sat up in the bed reading a book in just her sports bra and a pair of leggings. The director smiled and put her book aside. Sara placed Laurel in Ava's lap, kissed her head, kissed her wife, handed her the belly butter and said, "Now, I am going to take a shower,” she went to the ensuite. Ava opened the jar and looked to Laurel.

 

"What are you painting tonight?" Ava asked. Every night, Laurel would “paint” something different and explain what it was as she did it. She said she was teaching her little sister.

 

"Da Waverider," Laurel replied before taking some of the cream and began her masterpiece. "Okay, Baby,da Waverider is where Mommy and da Legen's work." Laurel had “painted” the Legends, past, and present, a few nights prior. "It travels in time."

 

* * *

 

 

Four-year-old Laurel Lance was content to be carried through the halls of Starling General Hospital by her grandmother while she clutched onto a balloon and a teddy bear. The day before, Laurel had been home with her mama and grandma when Mama's belly started to hurt. They called Mommy, and the two left her for the hospital. They didn't hear anything for the rest of the day. When Grandma had woke her up that morning, she had told Laurel that they would be going to the hospital to meet her new baby sister after breakfast. They entered one of the rooms where Ava was sat up in the bed holding a baby. Sara was sitting on one side of the bed smiling down at the little girl in her wife's arms. They both looked up when Dinah knocked.

 

"Hey!" Sara greeted. She got up and took her daughter from her mother's arms, "Were you a good girl for Grandma?" Laurel nodded, her attention still on the infant in Ava's arms, “And what's this stuff?” Sara took the bear and balloon and set them on a table.

 

"Bear and balloon for my sister," Laurel replied.

 

“That is very sweet of you, Snowflake,” Ava said, "Are you ready to meet your little sister?" Laurel nodded, and Sara set her down on the foot of the hospital bed.

 

"Okay," Sara said taking the baby from Ava, "Laurel, you come sit in between Mama's legs, and she will help you hold your sister." Once Laurel was situated, Sara put the little girl in the new big sister's arms, Ava helping her to hold her correctly.

 

"Laurel, this is your little sister," Ava introduced, “Dinah Quinn Lance.” We’re going to call her Quinn. Across the room, Dinah got tears in her eyes.

 

"Hi Kinn," Laurel said, and all of the adults smiled at the mispronunciation, "I'm your big sister. Mommy and Mama says that means that I'm s'possed to protect you and teach you. I'm not sure how good a big sister I'll be, but I'm gonna try." She leaned over and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!! Let me know if you want to see something!


	4. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has her first date

Laurel Lance stood at her locker in the halls of Star City Preparatory. The lunch bell had just rung, and the freshman was putting her books away. Like every other girl in the school,Laurel was dressed in a white oxford shirt, red tie, green blazer, and charcoal pleated skirt, black knee-high socks, and black and white saddle shoes. Her dark blonde hair was in a french braid. As she closed her locker, a boy, a junior, leaned against the metal cabinets next to her.

 

"Hi," he greeted, and she smiled at him, "You're Laurel, right?" she nodded, "I'm Mason McCormack, we met at Megan Queen's birthday party." She started to head for the lunchroom; he walked with her.

 

"Yeah," Laurel nodded, "You're in my typing class too."

 

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled, "Anyway, I was wondering if you have any plans for Saturday night?" Laurel was shocked, Mason was _extremely_ attractive, and he was asking _her_ out.

 

"Uh, no," Laurel shook her head, "No plans."

 

"Well, would you like to have dinner with me? Maybe a movie after?" Laurel noticed that he seemed nervous.

 

"Yeah... That, that sounds... nice," she said blushing, "I'll have to talk to my moms."

 

"Of course! Yeah!" he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her as they entered the cafeteria, "I gotta go," he said, "That's my number, text me." Laurel smiled at him as he walked away. Once she had gotten her lunch, she went to her usual table where Megan Queen, her friends Logan Stockhouse and Kaitlin Kruger (K.K. for short), and Laurel's friend Sterling Roper were already seated and eating.

 

"There you are!" Sterling said as she sat in the seat between him and Megan, "Where have you been?"

 

"I got held up," Laurel replied shyly.

 

"Oh yeah?" K.K. said cheekily, "And what was it that held you up that's got you so smiley?" Laurel blushed harder.

 

"Mason McCormack... he asked me out," she replied.

 

"You're joking!" Megan squealed, and Laurel shook her head, "You go, girl!"

 

"You sure Sara and Ava are going to let you go?" Sterling asked, not looking up from his food, pushing it around his plate. Laurel shrugged.

 

"I don't see why they wouldn't," she said.

 

"We'll see," Sterling mumbled.

 

After school, Laurel was picked up by one of the Time Bureau recruits and taken to the Bureau. The fourteen-year-old rode the elevator up to the floor that housed her mother's office. Ava wasn't there, but ten-year-old Quinn was on one of the couches, reading.

 

"Hey, where's Mama?" Laurel asked setting up her homework on the coffee table. Quinn shrugged.

 

"She wasn't here when I got here," the younger blonde said. Quinn was the perfect combination of Ava and Sara. She had Sara's lighter blonde hair, blue eyes, and mouth shape, but the shape of her face, nose, and height were all Ava. The little girl went back to her book, and Laurel started her Algebra II homework. Ava didn't return to her office until it was for them to be getting home.

 

"Hello Snowflake," Ava kissed Laurel's head, "Hello Sunshine," she kissed Quinn's head, "Sorry I was so busy. We had a Level Nine that your Uncle Mick turned into a Level Fifteen. Are you ready to go home? Mom's already there. She's making tacos." The three Lances made their way home. When they entered the townhouse, they were greeted with music and delicious smells.

 

"Mommy! We're home!" Quinn called over the music, running through the house. They found Sara in the kitchen dancing while slicing tomatoes, "Smells good."

 

"Hello my loves," Sara kissed all three of them, "Dinner is ready, so set the table please, girlies." Once they were all eating, Sara asked, "Did anything happen at school today?"

 

"Harvey Winters stuffed ten whole marshmallows in his mouth!" Quinn said.

 

"That's... disgusting," Ava said, "What about you Laur? Any marshmallows?"

 

"No," Laurel giggled, "No marshmallows. But something exciting did happen. I... A boy asked me out," she looked down at her plate, "Dinner and a movie Saturday night," Laurel looked up to see her mothers smiling at each her, "Can I go?"

 

"I don't see why not," Sara shrugged, "Aves?"

 

"Well, I'm definitely not going to say no!" Ava said. Laurel smiled and continued to eat her tacos, and Sara asked Quinn why Harvey had stuffed so many marshmallows in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

With Saturday to look forward to, the rest of the week seemed to drag on for Laurel. Finally, Saturday arrived, and Megan and Felicity came over to help her get ready. Well, Megan helped, Felicity sat with the mothers and drank wine. Laurel was sitting on her bed with Quinn while the older girl was going through Laurel's closet.

 

"Ugh, just forget it," Laurel groaned as she flopped back onto the mattress, "It's hopeless. You're not going to find anything."

 

"So you're just gonna go in your bathrobe?" Quinn giggled. Laurel glared at her.

 

"Why are you in here?" the older sister asked, "You are not helping. Get out of here!" The younger girl huffed and trudged out of the room. Laurel looked back at her closet, "There's no use Meg, there is nothing in there." The brunette exited the walk-in closet holding a simple, cranberry colored, cotton dress and a mustard cardigan. She had one of her eyebrows raised.

 

"Oh really?" Megan put the outfit on the bed, "Put that on, I'll look for some shoes." She ventured back into the closet. Once Laurel was dressed, her hair curled perfectly, and makeup just right, she and Megan went downstairs where Ava, Oliver, Sara, Felicity, and Quinn were sitting in the living room.

 

"Uncle Ollie?" Laurel asked, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Had to be here to make sure this guy knows what's going to happen to him if he hurts you," Oliver replied getting up and hugging her, "You look lovely by the way."

 

"Thank you. It's all Meg's handy work," the teen smiled, "Don't you think my ex-assassin mother has the life threatening part under control?"

 

"There are never too many death threats when it comes to those dating you," Sara said as Laurel sat in between her and Ava, "You should really be happy all of the Legends aren't here." Laurel's eyes widened as Sara kissed her temple.

 

"Don't worry," Ava said, "I sent them to fix a Level Two in nineteen-ninety-nine .” The group sat down and talked for a few minutes until the doorbell rang. Quinn sprang up and ran for the door. Laurel ran after the younger girl, and everyone followed.

 

"QUINN! NO! Don't you dare touch that door!" Laurel yelled. She caught up with Quinn and picked her up, tossing her behind her. Megan took hold of the ten-year-old. Laurel quickly straightened herself out, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Mason stood on the other side of the door in a pair of jeans and a red and white striped polo shirt.

 

"Hi," Laurel greeted, "I'm really sorry about this, but my moms want to meet you. And the Queens are here too."

 

"Oh... okay," he said and walked into the home he gave a nervous glance at Oliver and waved to everyone, "Hi, I'm Mason McCormack." Ava and Sara stepped up to shake his hand.

 

"Mr. McCormack," Ava greeted, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ava Lance, and this is my wife, Sara."

 

"Uh...nice to meet you," he said nervously.

 

"Do you drive Mr. McCormack?" Sara questioned, and he visibly gulped as he nodded, "And where are you planning to take my daughter tonight?"

 

"Um, dinner...at Easy Street. Then I thought we could see Darhk Magic. That movie about Damien Darhk." The room was quiet.

 

"Instead," Ava said, "How about you guys see Lost Angels. We would prefer Laurel not see that movie." Mason nodded.

 

"Of...of course," he shrugged, "That looks like a good movie too. We uh...we should get going." Both mothers hugged and kissed their daughter goodbye.

 

"Be home by ten-thirty," Sara said.

 

"Yes, Mom," Laurel said before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

"So, you're trained in Martial Arts?" Mason asked in between bites of his chicken cacciatore; Laurel nodded, "How long has that been a thing?"

 

"I've been training since I was ten. I started to help teach my little sister, Quinn this summer," Laurel replied.

 

"Wow. That's amazing!" Mason exclaimed, "What all can you do?"

 

"Well, I'm proficient at hand to hand combat and with a bo staff. I'm decent at knife throwing. I'm okay with a gun, but I _really_ don't like to use them. I can shoot a bow, but my aim sucks. Anyway, what about you? Got any special talents?"

 

"Nothing compared to that!" he laughed, and she giggled.

 

* * *

 

"I had a really great time tonight," Laurel said as Mason walked her to the door.

 

"Me too," he smiled, "Would you...uh, want to do it again?" They stopped at the top of the steps and faced each other.

 

"Yeah, I would. I'll let you know when I'm free." He nodded.

 

"Yeah, okay," they stood there for a moment before he said, "C...can I kiss you?" Instead of answering him, she stood on her toes and kissed him. They broke apart and smiled. He went in for another kiss but knocking on the living room window stopped him.

 

"I think that's my cue," Laurel blushed, "I'll text you later?"

 

"Yeah," he said stepping down, "Later. Talk to you later." She opened the door, and he headed for his car. Both of them with dopey grins.

 

"I take it that your date went well?" Sara asked. She and Ava were standing in the doorway to the living room. Laurel nodded.

 

"Well, come tell us about it!" Ava said giddily. She lead them back to the couch. Laurel sat in between her mothers and told them about her night.


	5. Sick

"Come on Peanut," Sara plead, "Just a few more bites." The captain was in the galley with Quinn, trying to get her daughter to eat her lunch. She could tell the two-year-old hadn't been feeling well all day.

 

"Mommy, nooo," Quinn whined, tears springing to her eyes as she flung herself backward, "Tummy huwts!!!" Sara picked the toddler up and could feel the heat radiating off her. She carried Quinn to the quarters that was designated for her daughters and gave her some children's Tylenol.

 

Once Quinn had taken her medicine, Sara worked to put her down for a nap. The mother tucked the two-year-old in and went to the parlor to let her sleep. She was talking with Zari when Gideon interrupted.

 

"Pardon me, Captain," the AI said, "Star City Preparatory is calling." The blonde looked confused. Why was Laurel's school calling?

 

"Go ahead and put them through Gideon. Sara Lance," she answered.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Lance. This is Jenna Morgan, the primary school's nurse. Your daughter Laurel was just brought to my office after she threw up on the playground. I need you to come to pick her up."

 

"I will be there in five minutes," Sara said.

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Lance." The call ended, and Sara looked to Zari.

"Quinnie is asleep in the girls' room. I should be back before she wakes up but just in case, will you keep an eye on her, please?”

 

"Yeah. If the munchkin throws up I'm leaving it for you to clean it up though," Zari said.

 

"Wouldn't expect anything else. I'll be right back." Sara used her Time Courier to open a portal to an alley around the corner from the private school and rushed to the main office and straight to the front desk.

 

"How can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked dryly, not even looking up from her computer.

 

"Sara Lance, the nurse called me. My daughter is sick." Still not looking at her, the woman handed her a clipboard and had her sign the paper on top. Then, the woman gave her directions to the nurse's office. Sara entered the room and found her daughter laying on one of the cots using her coat as a blanket. Sara kissed her head. "Hey, Sprout. Are you ready to get out of here? Get some pj's on?" The nearly seven-year-old nodded, and Sara picked her up. She made sure Laurel was covered up by her coat then grabbed her backpack.

 

"Feel better soon Laurel," the nurse said as Sara carried her daughter out.

 

"Bye," Laurel waved tiredly. Once they were out of the school, she said, "We goin' to the Waverider?"

 

"Yeah. Your sister doesn't feel well either, so you and she are going to stay in bed and watch movies." Sara opened a portal and reboarded the time ship. She carried Laurel into their quarters where Quinn was still asleep, and Zari was sat on Laurel's bed staring at her handheld video game. "Thank you, Zari," Sara said making the hacker move from the bed. Sara put Laurel down in her place and went to grab some of her pajamas.

 

"No problem. How ya feeling Lo?"

 

"I threw up," Laurel whined, complying as Sara pulled her sweater over her head. Zari looked disgusted.

 

"That's gross," she said, and Laurel pouted and nodded, "Get some rest." Zari left as the rest of Laurel's clothes started to come off.

 

"Alright Sprout," Sara said once she was changed, "I'm gonna give you some medicine, turn on some cartoons, and get you a ginger ale and crackers. You get into bed." She tucked Laurel in, set her up with everything, and went to the parlor. "Gideon, get Ava on the line please," she said as she poured herself a glass of whiskey. Ava's face appeared on the screen.

 

"Hey, Babe," Ava smiled, "Woah, drinking already, huh? What's up?"

 

"We have two sick little girls," Sara told her. She told her wife what had gone on in the last hour.

 

"Oh no," Ava sighed, "Do you need to go home?" Sara shook her head.

 

"Nah, not yet. The girls are set up in their room with movies and a bucket. I'll finish out and stay home tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

Ava entered her home later that evening and found it was rather hectic. Laurel was sitting on the couch vomiting into a bucket meanwhile somewhere else, Ava can hear Quinn sobbing. The director threw her things onto the chair and went to Laurel. She sat next to the six-year-old and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Once she was done, Ava took the bucket as Laurel started to cry.

 

"Hey, Snowflake, it's alright," Ava said gently, "Let's go brush your teeth and put some clean pj's on," she took her hand and had Laurel stand, "Where are your pants, Silly Girl?"

 

"I got hot," Laurel sniffled. They walked past the downstairs bathroom where Sara was seated on the floor next to the toilet with Quinn seated on her lap.

 

"Hey!" Sara smiled tiredly, "You're home!" Ava couldn't remember the last time she had seen her wife look so exhausted, and she had seen her save time multiple times.

 

"I am. And I am ready to take over. You take a break, I've got the girls." Sara stood and passed Quinn to her wife. Quinn voiced her displeasure about leaving her Mommy's arms. It had always been clear which mother the girls preferred; while Laurel gravitated toward Ava, Quinn would rather be in Sara's arms.

 

"You clean the girls up, and I will heat up the soup I had Gideon fabricate earlier. Then we can tackle this as a team." The couple kissed before Ava took their daughters upstairs and Sara went to the kitchen. Upstairs, Ava helped the girls brush their teeth and change them into one of her and Sara's shirts since they were both complaining they were hot.

 

"Let's try to get something in those bellies," Sara said as Ava lead the girls into the kitchen. Ava put Quinn into her booster seat while Sara brought over the girls' soup.

 

"Mommy no," Quinn whined, "Belly huwts! Mama!"

 

"I know Baby Girl. Just try some bites for us, please," Ava said, kissing Quinn's head, "If it doesn't help you don't have to keep eating, okay? Just try for us." The mothers were able to get Quinn to eat a quarter of her bowl and Laurel to eat half of hers. They set them up with a Disney movie so they could eat their own dinner. After that, Ava and Sara took the girls up to the master bedroom and got comfortable in the mothers' bed. Just a couple of minutes into Tangled, Laurel and Quinn started to puke. Sara rushed Quinn into the ensuite bathroom while Ava shoved a bucket under Laurel's chin. Once Laurel was done, the tall blonde picked her oldest up and carried her to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway. Sara was pacing the bathroom soothing the sobbing toddler.

 

"Soup didn't calm their stomachs obviously," Sara said.

 

"Yeah, no kidding," Ava said, "I'm going to take a shower with Laur. See if I can't get that temp down. Plus we are both covered in vomit." Sara nodded.

 

"That sounds like a good idea. Quinnie and I will do that in their bathroom." After everyone was bathed, dressed, and tucked back into the newly made bed, the family settled down for a long night of restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"MAMA!" both of the girls cheered when Ava walked through the front door. It was three days after the girls had become sick. Ava kneeled down so she could hug them and pick Quinn up.

 

"It looks like you're feeling better," Ava smiled, taking them to the living room. Sara was there cleaning up the toys off the floor.

 

"Neither has thrown up all day, and Laurel only had a slight fever this morning," Sara said, she kissed her wife, "Hello Love."

 

"Hi," Ava smiled, "That's good! It means Laurel can go back to school tomorrow!" she said jokingly. Laurel whined.

 

"Nooo. Tomorrow's Friday. Can't I just be sick tomorrow too? I can go to the Waverider with Mommy!" the six-year-old plead. The mothers shared a smile before Sara spoke.

 

"I don't know," she said playfully, "I think you missed enough school this week."

 

"But Mommy," Laurel said seriously, "Uncle Ollie dropped off all my work for the whole week! Including tomorrow's! Please!" Both of the mothers chuckled, and Ava kissed her temple.

 

"You've convinced us. You can go with Mommy tomorrow, but you have to do all of your work. Deal?" Laurel nodded excitedly.

 

"Deal! Can we have Chinese for dinner?" the girl asked.

 

"Noodles!" Quinn cheered in agreement.

 

"Sound's like we're ordering in," Sara chuckled, "I'll go call it in." Having two kids had worried the captain, she had thought it would be too much to handle. But that night as she cuddled her daughters while they watched a movie they had all seen a million times already, she knew her life was perfect. Even when both of the girls were sick, or fighting, or not listening, she didn't think she would want her life to be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I do most of my writing at my job (awesome right?), but I have been moved into the offices and can't really write there. Also I'm losing interest in this story. I have a couple chapters that I can edit and get out for you guys if you'd like but otherwise I think this is it for A Legendary Adventure. Let me know what you would like.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I have a couple chapters in the works. I will post as soon at they are finished. If you have anything that you want to see let me know.


End file.
